A Sister's Dilemma
by Nexus Infinity
Summary: Uni needs help from Planeptune. But why and who is she asking?


Started: 7/15/15

Finished: 7/16/15

 _Hi there! Glad you took a look at this! Hopefully this isn't too bad. I'm experimenting with a different pairing, so don't kill me for it owolll_

 _Have fun and enjoy!_

* * *

A Sister's Dilemma

Lastation was well known for its efficiency. From its CPU's motto "I only do everything" to the pristine perfection everything got accomplished in the nation, one could only assume that everything was efficient.

"NEPTUUUUUUUUUUUUUNE!"

The black blur that had just flown in from Lastation begged to differ. This blur had just entered Planeptune's Basilicom and was in the process of running down every hall shouting "NEPTUNE" at various lengths loudly. Any faculty members either got bowled over or managed to dodge the black speedster.

(A certain book Oracle was the former)

After running around for a while, the black blur ran straight by the CPU of Planeptune who, upon _noticing_ the blur, jumped onto it and tackled it to the ground.

"Now then! Since you've taken up two paragraphs of this story already (and taken the spotlight on top of that), it's time to see who you are mysterious person! Or should I say Noi-!"

Sadly, Neptune's short-lived victory was dashed as she noticed that Noire wasn't under her.

Instead she was currently straddling Uni, Noire's sister and the CPU Candidate of Lastation.

"…"

"…"

"…Can we start over?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH!" _SMACK!_

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

After managing to calm Uni down, Neptune (now nursing a rather red hand mark on her cheek) and Uni were now sitting in the kitchen facing each other, pudding in front of both of them.

"Sooooo…why did you come charging into the Basilicom?I mean, if you're looking for Nep-Jr., she went to do some quests-"

"No that's not it!" Uni screamed as she bolted from her chair. Neptune mimicked her actions to calm her down again, but Uni paid her no mind.

"Noire…Noire! She-!"

"Noire?! Noire what?!"

"NOIRE WENT ON A QUEST!"

Neptune deadpanned.

"Really Uni?" she chastised, "She's a workaholic, what's so unique about her going on a quest?"

"Because she said she was going on a quest with a friend!"

"…WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Now Neptune was freaking out just as much as Uni. "What do you mean Noire went with a friend?! Noire's 'Lonely Heart'! LONELY HEART! She doesn't have friends (besides me)!" Uni nodded vigorously.

"I know right! This is unprecedented!" Neptune opened her mouth to agree, but stopped short.

"Wait, so I get that this is a big event, but why did you come asking for me? Wouldn't Nepgear be a better choice? Or Rom and Ram?"

"The twins didn't take me seriously and I haven't seen Nepgear in a while actually." Neptune nodded in understanding. She pulled out a phone from her pocket and punched some numbers.

"Hey IF?"

"You need me to find Lady Black Heart? No need, a Guild agent already has her location. She's in a park near the border between Planeptune and Lastation." Neptune was surprised.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm standing on the balcony."

Wide-eyed, Neptune looked over to the balcony by the kitchen with Uni turning her head too. Sure enough IF was there _despite it being at least ten stories from the ground and the only way there was through the kitchen._

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

"Good luck Neptune. I'll send you the coordinates." And instantly she was gone. No, Neptune and Uni didn't blink nor were there any special effects, though their eyes now resembled cue balls.

* * *

After snapping out of their stupor and transforming, both CPU and CPU Candidate boosted for the park their sisters were in. As they neared their destination, they could see Noire sitting on top of a hill covered in the shade, facing away from their position. She seemed to be on a blanket of some sort.

Naturally, Neptune was the first to de-transform and rush Noire to back-hug her. That was the plan anyways.

"Goodness! Neptune, what're you doing here!"

The appearance of Nepgear kind of threw a wretch in that plan. Neptune was surprised at the least.

"Nepgear! What're you doing here! Didn't you say you were gonna go parts searching today?"

"Never mind that," Uni interjected, coming up from behind Neptune, "what're you two doing here together? And what's with the basket full of food? Noire, weren't you doing quests?" Noire was sweating bullets at this point, being under the scrutiny of both her "best" (and only, but she'd never admit that) friend's glassy puppy eyes and her sister's nearly crying ones. Her mouth refused to work properly and her red face wasn't helping matters. Nepgear, glancing at Noire unnoticed by the other three, spoke up.

"Actually, Neptune," she started to get their attentions, "I _was_ out collecting some materials for a new robot." To further prove her point, she pulled out nuts, bolts, metal, and all kinds of electronic pieces from her bag that was off to the side. She gestured to Noire.

"I had discussed it with Noire earlier this week since the resources were in a Lastation dungeon. So, we teamed up to make finding the materials easier as well as completing quests. We just finished and decided to eat lunch together." Uni looked at her sister.

"So, your friend was Nepgear?" Noire nodded. Suddenly Neptune released a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Celestia! Noire didn't gain more friends while I was looking." She grabbed Uni by her arm and started dragging her away.

"Hey Neptune!" Neptune ignored her as she transformed into Purple Heart.

"Alright, we'll leave the two of you to your partying. I'm going to take Uni back to the Basilicom with me. Nepgear, just make sure to come back before dark and Noire, you come too to get your sister." And with that, Purple Heart took off with Uni somehow in a bridal hold. Noire watched the two of them ascend and take off before resting her head on Nepgear's shoulder.

"Oh geez, I nearly had a heart attack from those two," she looked up at Nepgear with eyes that only Neptune might have invoked before, "well now the outing's ruined…"

Nepgear laughed and grabbed Noire's chin, pulling her red eyes to meet purple ones.

"Noire," Nepgear started in an oddly sultry and seductive voice (le gaspu!), "don't worry. Neptune and Uni left us and now we're alone again." A hand found itself on Noire's waist, but she was too entranced to notice.

"So now we can continue our 'outing' alright~?" Noire gulped and nodded. Satisfied, Nepgear leaned in and…

 _Chuuuuuuu~_

"Mmph!" Noire was startled, but immediately melted into the kiss that her rival's sister was giving her. A solid ten second passed before they separated, Nepgear grinning like she just saw a mecha anime and Noire completely red from head to toe.

"Gaaaah. You're lucky I love you Nepgear, or else you wouldn't get away with stuff like that." Nepgear chuckled.

"I love you too Noire." And with that she helped herself to another kiss.

Meanwhile while all of this occurred, a certain brunette Guild agent was hiding in the bushes taking photos of everything.

^-^b

* * *

 _Now before people start shooting me-/shot_

 _Uni: *holding smoking gun*_

 _Oi!_  
 _Uni: Don't "oi!" me! What was that! There's no canon in there!_

 _That's my point. See originally I was going to make this a Neptune x Noire where you and Nepgear find the two, buuuuuuuuuuuut…_

 _Uni: Buuuuuuut?_

 _But I thought that was too mainstream and went with an oddball pairing!_  
 _Uni: *pulls up gun*_

 _Ah she-*nearly shot* A-anyways! That's all for now! Uhm…Bai! *flees*_

 _Uni: GET BACK HERE!_

Omake:

"Achoo!" Noire sneezed for the umpteenth time during their date. Nepgear looked at her funny.

"Noire, you've been sneezing a lot. Is someone talking about you?"

"It's probably just Neptune again. I can't imagine what she's talking about though."


End file.
